Gary Oldman
Gary Oldman (1958 - ) Deaths in Film *''Sid and Nancy'' (1986) [Sid Vicious]: Dies (off-screen) of a drug overdose; there is on-screen text at the end of the film informing us of his death. *''Prick Up Your Ears'' (1987) [Joe Orton]: Beaten to death with a hammer by Alfred Molina while lying in bed. *''Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead'' (1990) [Rosencrantz]: Executed by hanging, along with Tim Roth; we only see a shot of the ropes drawing taut after they drop. *''State of Grace'' (1990) [Jackie Flannery]: Shot several times in the stomach by his brother (Ed Harris) on the pier at night. His body is shown again during his funeral. *''JFK (1991)'' [Lee Harvey Oswald]: Shot in the chest by Brian Doyle-Murray while being escorted out of the building by policemen. Rushed to Hospital where he dies (off-screen). *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1992) [Dracula]: Decapitated with a sword by Winona Ryder, after being stabbed in the chest (having his throat slit with a bowie knife by a dying Billy Campbell) and dragged into a church. *''True Romance (1993)'' [Drexl Spivey]: Shot in the crotch, then in the head, by Christian Slater in Gary's hangout. *''Immortal Beloved'' (1994) [Ludwig von Beethoven]: Dies of cirrhosis; it's been a while since I've seen this movie, but I believe his death was shown at the beginning, with previous events in his life being shown in flashbacks throughout the movie. *''Leon[[Leon (1994)| (1994)]]' '(The Professional; The Cleaner)'' [Norman Stansfield]: Killed in an explosion when Jean Reno sets off the grenades strapped to his own chest, after Gary shoots Jean in the back. *''Air Force One (1997)'' [Egor Korshunov]: Neck snapped when Harrison Ford wraps his own parachute's cord around Gary's neck and opens the chute. *''The Fifth Element ''(1997) [Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg]: Killed in an explosion when one of his alien henchmen activates the bomb and destroys the space station. *''Lost in Space ''(1998) [Dr. Zachary Smith]: Sucked into a time vortex and torn apart, after being transformed into a CGI spider-creature. This future version of the character is later prevented from coming about due to time-travel; the "present" version of Gary survives the movie. *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998; animated) [Sir Ruben]: Killed by a supernatural force after being tricked into returning Excalibur to its stone. *''Hannibal (2001)'' [Mason Verger]: Mauled and eaten by wild pigs after Zeljko Ivanek drops him into the pigs' pit. *''Sin'' (2003) [Charlie Strom]: Shot to death by Ving Rhames and sinks into the quicksand. *''Dead Fish'' (2005) [Lynch]: Shot repeatedly by Terence Stamp; his body then falls through the window. *''BackWoods ''(2006) [Paul]: Shot in the back of the head with a shotgun. *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007)'' [Sirius Black]: Falls through the archway between life and death after being hit with the Avada Kedavra spell by Bellatrix Lestrange Helena Bonham Carter, while Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) looks on in horror. He would later reappear as a spirit in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2, when Potter held the Resurrection stone. (he's already dead at the start of the film so no need to count it again). *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009; animated) [Jacob Marley/Bob Cratchit]: Playing multiple roles, "Jacob Marley" dies (off-screen) shortly before the story begins; his body is shown afterwards lying in a coffin, and he appears as a ghost to Scrooge (voiced by Jim Carrey). *''Rain Fall'' (2009) [William Holtzer]: Shot in the head off-screen. His body is shown laying on a couch with a bullet hole in his forehead. *''The Book of Eli (2010)'' [Carnegie]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of blood poisoning/infection after being shot in the leg by Denzel Washington. His actual death isn't confirmed, but his fate is heavily implied when Jennifer Beals tells him the wound is infected. *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011; animated) [Lord Shen]: Providing the voice of a peacock, he is crushed to death when a cannon falls on him at the end of a fight with Po (voiced by Jack Black). *''Red Riding Hood (2011)'' [Solomon]: Executed with a sword by Adrian Holmes after Gary is bitten by the werewolf. *''Guns, Girls and Gambling'' (2012) ' [''Elvis]: Shot multiple times by Helena Mattsson during a shootout. *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)' [''Dreyfus]: Commits suicide by detonating C-4 placed around the building he is beneath in order to kill the attacking apes. blowing up Jocko Sims and Lee Ross in the process as well. Deaths in Television *''Screen Two: The Firm'' (1989) [Bex Bissell]: Shot to death by Philip Davis. *''Fallen Angels: Dead-End for Delia'' (1993) [Pat Keiley]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth just as Dan Hedaya bursts into the room. Deaths in Video Games *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) [Rocky / Agent Masterson]: Playing a dual role, "Rocky" is burned to death after Russell Wong destroys his plane in the good ending of the game. In the average ending, he is shot in the back by Michelle Rodriguez while preparing to stab Russell. In the bad ending, he is hanged by North Korean Army commandos. "Agent Masterson" survives the game. *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' (2008) [Ignitus]: Providing the voice of a dragon, he is incinerated by flames after sacrificing himself to save Elijah Wood and Christina Ricci. He later returns as a spirit. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops[[Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)| '(2010)']] [''Viktor Reznov / Dr. Clarke]: Playing a dual role, "Viktor Reznov" is killed (off-screen) by Russian soldiers while escaping from prison; he appears as a hallucination to Sam Worthington throughout the game. His death is revealed when Ed Harris and Gene Farber inform Sam. "Dr. Clarke" is shot in the head by a Russian soldier while Ed is attempting to pull him to safety. Notable Connections *Brother of Laila Morse. *Ex-Mr. Lesley Manville. *Ex-Mr. Uma Thurman. Gallery dr.png|Gary Oldman death scene in Bram Stoker's Dracula GaryOldmanHP.jpg|Gary Oldman in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Korshunov's death.png|Gary Oldman in Air Force One Stansfield's death.png|Gary Oldman's death in Leon: The Professional Verger's death.png|Gary Oldman in Hannibal Zorg's death.png|Gary Oldman's death in The Fifth Element Lord Shen death.jpg|Gary Oldman's animated death in Kung Fu Panda 2 gar.png|Gary Oldman in BackWoods Ruber's_death.jpg|Gary Oldman's animated death in Quest for Camelot ma1B6.jpg|Gary Oldman's animated death in A Christmas Carol Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Oldman, Gary Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Ghost scenes Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Nominees Category:BAFTA Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:DC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars